


Unexpected Tackle

by glimadoracuties



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimadoracuties/pseuds/glimadoracuties
Summary: Glimmer goes to a football game with Bow, so he's not alone, but it's mostly just to see her crush play. She's too scared to talk to her, but an unexpected event takes place, so she's forced to talk.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	Unexpected Tackle

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the second day of Glimmadora week. It's a little late, but better late than never.

“Why did I come here again?” Glimmer asks bow as they sit in the bleachers.

“Cause we’re best friends, and you wouldn’t let me go alone.” Bow replies with a smile.

“Debatable.” Glimmer replies with an eye roll.

“Besides. If you want your crush to notice you, you should attend some of their games.” Bow nudges Glimmer pointing to number 7 on the field.

Glimmer quickly grabs Bow’s hand and puts it down. “Hey don’t do that.” Glimmer looks around to see if anyone’s noticed.

Bow rolls his eyes at how much Glimmer isn’t willing to do about her crush. Though instead of protesting they sit to watch the football game.

It’s the fourth quarter and the two teams are tied with one minute left to go. Glimmer and Bow are standing at the fence now, waiting for the game to finish, so they can be one of the first to leave, before they get stuck in the mass of other people.

Glimmer has her back on the fence not watching the game when she hears watch out. She turns around in time to see someone fly over the fence at her. She tumbles to the ground with the person on top of her. Luckily the person is quick to get off of Glimmer, and helps her up.

“Sorry about. It didn’t mean to hit you, though it never meant to go over the fence.” the person says before taking off their helmet.

“Well I don……” Glimmer looks at who is standing before her. “Aaa….. You’re fine….I… I should have been paying attention.” Glimmer stutters as she has unfortunately been forced to speak to her crush in an embarrassing situation.

“Well. I have to go. I’ll see you later.” With that Adora hops back over the fence and onto the field.

“Glimmer are you okay?” Bow asks as she jogs up to her.

“Yea, I’m fine.” Glimmer replies, still feeling embarrassed.

“We can leave right now if you want to.” Bow says.

“No.” Glimmer says getting a hold of the situation. “I’m fine. Besides I want to see if they win.”

“Is it because of that, or do you want to see Adora play some more?”

Glimmer elbows Bow in the gut. “Shut up.” Glimmer turns back to the game, so she can distract herself from Bow’s snickering.

Sure enough their team wins, thanks to Adora who scores the winning touchdown.

Glimmer and Bow are on their way out after cheering for their team winning, when a voice calls them to stop. They turn around to see a certain person running after them.

“Adora.” Glimmer says as they arrive and bend over breathing hard.

“Hold on.” She says as she takes a few more breathes. “Hey. I’m really sorry about tackling you to the ground. I was just running across the field, and then next thing I know I’m flying over the fence.”

“Oh you’re fine. I’m okay.” Glimmer says as she can feel a light blush on her cheeks.

“It’s not fine though. I feel really bad about it.” Adora says looking into Glimmer’s eyes, which make her blush more. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh...You don’t have-”

“I’m going to take you out to dinner.”

This makes Glimmer freeze, though she doesn’t know why, because this is what she wanted for a while. She just thought it would never happen. “Um...I…” Glimmer doesn't know what to say, and she can feel her blush getting deeper.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Adora says getting a little sheepish. She rakes her hand through her hair that has been let down. This makes Glimmer freeze again taing in the beautiful sight.

“She would love to go out with you.” Bow says grabbing Glimmer to bring her back down to earth.

“Great!” Adora says with a little too much excitement. “How about the diner on the corner of James and Lincoln tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up at six.”

All Glimmer can do is stand there looking at Adora and nod to her.

“Okay, cool. I’ll see around.” With that Adora waves then runs off.

“Wow. Can you be even more awkward.” Bow says once she’s gone.

“Oh shut up.” Glimmer says as she punches him in the shoulder. “That was bad enough, so I don’t need you teasing me about it.”

“Okay fine, but now you have to figure out what you’re going to wear to your date tomorrow.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Glimmer sits in her room putting on ear-rings when she hears a knock at the door. She hears her mother answer the door, which makes her panic. She quickly finishes and grabs her jacket before going to the front door. When she arrives her mother is talking to Adora.

“So this is the young lady that’s taking my daughter out tonight.” Glimmer’s mom says, which makes her blush as she approaches. “And the one who tackled her too.”

“I see you told your mother about me.” Adora says to Glimmer with a smile. Glimmer stops and looks at the floor. “You look nice.”

Glimmer blushes at this, and then looks at what Adora is wearing, which makes Glimmer’s heart skip a beat. Adora is wearing black skinny jeans, black vans with a white strip, a white shirt, black leather jacket, and a flannel tied around the waist.

“You look nice too.” Glimmer replies after studying Adora for a few moments. Glimmer herself is wearing a light purple dress that goes down to right above her knees and heels.

“Well you two hould get off.” GLimmer’s mom says backing away from the door, so Glimmer can get through. “You two be careful now, and have fun.” With that the door is shut and the two are by themselves.

“So how are we getting there?” Glimmer asks as they walk away, not seeing a car that doesn’t belong to her mom or neighbors.

“My motorcycle of course.” Adora says as they stop at a black motorcycle.

“How did my mom approve?” Glimmer asks, because she knows her mother would have a heart attack if she saw Glimmer on one.

“Well. I don’t believe she saw me on it, so I don’t think she knows.” Adora replies as she hands Glimmer an extra helmet. “Is that alright?”

“Yes.” Glimmer says excitedly, because she has always wanted to ride one. She put on the helmet, and then getting on the bike behind Adora.

“You’re going to want to wrap your arms around me for your safety.” Adora says as she starts up the bike.

Glimmer blushes when she wraps her arms around Adora’s torso, and feels her incredibly defined muscles.

In no time they’re in the diner ordering food. While they wait for their food, they make small talk, because both are too nervous. When they get their food, neither talk until they’re done.

“So now what?” Glimmer asks as they walk outside.

“Well, I was thinking we could take a walk in the park.” Adora says as she hands Glimmer her helmet.

Glimmer thinks for a moment, before agreeing. “Yea, sure. Let’s go”

“Cool.”

Both walk in the park in silence, both still not knowing what to say. Glimmer is looking at some squirrel climbing a tree, when he hears Adora clear her throat.

“Glimmer.” Glimmer freezes, because her voice is so soft. “Can I tell you something?”

Adora is looking Glimmer in the eyes, which makes Glimmer take a moment before replying. “Yea, of course.”

Adora takes a moment debating how to word what she’s going to say. “Glimmer, you are funny, caring, smart, and an overall great person.” This makes Glimmer blush so much that she feels like she could be compared to a tomato.

“Thank you.” Glimmer somehow manages to get out.

“I know we haven’t talked much, but I kinda have a big crush on you.”

Glimmer’s mouth drops open at this, because she never actually thought she would like her back. Glimmer then realizes that she has been silent for a little too long, because Adora shifts uneasily on her feet.

“In all honesty. I have a really big crush on you too.” Glimmer says finally. Now it’s Adora’s turn to blush, as she relaxes at what Glimmer says.

“Would you like to go on more dates with me?” Adora asks.

“I would love to.” Glimmer replies with a big smile.

Adora gets a little uncomfortable again as she looks like she wants to say something else.

“What do you want to say now?” Glimmer asks as she relaxes.

“I was wondering if I can kiss you.” Adora says avoiding eye contact with Glimmer.

Glimmer grabs Adoras chin to make her look at her. Their eyes lock for a few seconds, before Glimmer pulls Adora’s head in for a kiss. When she pulls away she responds with, “Yes.”

The two go into another kiss, one that’s longer and more passionate, so when they pull apart the need air. Both girls are blushing a lot when they look at each other.

“Are you free next Friday?” Adora asks.

“No.” Glimmer says, which makes Adora do a pouting face. “Because I’m going on a date with you.” Glimmer follows up with a giggle.

Adora smiles big, before intertwining her hand with Glimmer’s to continue walking.


End file.
